Center Perks
Center Perks is the first map present in the game, followed by Stalag Flucht. The map is labelled as 'Very Easy' and it is an indoor/outdoor prison in the middle of a large meadow. It features 'comfortable' versions of basic items. The prison holds 10 inmates (yourself included) and has 5 guards. Each cell holds 1 inmate. The prison has a large fence around it and there is a cable TV in each cell. Schedule *08:00-09:00 - Morning Rollcall *09:00-10:00 - Breakfast *10:00-12:00 - Free Period *12:00-13:00 - Lunch *13:00-16:00 - Leisure/Work Period *16:00-17:00 - Exercise Period *17:00-18:00 - Shower Block *18:00-19:00 - Evening Meal *19:00-22:00 - Evening Free Time *22:00-23:00 - Evening Rollcall *23:00-08:00 - Lights Out Jobs *Janitor $25 *Laundry (default) $40 *Kitchen $45 *Mailman $55 *Metalshop $70 Escaping Center Perks Method 1: Cell Wall Break Here is a way to escape Center Perks by breaking through the two walls in the back of your cell and cutting the fences outside to escape; #Get your intellect to 80+ #Find a Roll of Duct Tape and a Magazine to make a Poster. #Find a few Plastic Forks from the Canteen. #Go back to your cell and chip away at the wall using the Plastic Forks. When you break through use the Poster to block it up, then give the Wall Block you obtained to another inmate so you don't get caught. Try to put several Bed Sheets on the bars of your cell so guards don't see you. #When you break through, you can use this empty space to store your contraband items. #Craft another Poster and find more Plastic Forks, then break through the second wall leading outside. Once you break through, put the Poster down in the gap. #Craft some Flimsy Cutters and upgrade them using a File and a Roll of Duct Tape. #Obtain a Guard Outfit and a Bed Dummy. The Escape: #Put the Bed Dummy into your bed, put several Bed Sheets on your bars (optional) and put on your Guard Outfit. #Go through your hole in the wall and grab your Cutters, then go outside. #Go forward until you reach a fence. Cut through it before the guards come. #Keep moving forward, and when you reach the guard gate, cut through the fence to your left. #Go through the fence, run up and escape! Method 2: Keys are Key #Get your intellect and strength to 85+ #Craft or find a weapon (weapons like a Hammer, a Baton or a Cup of Molten Chocolate are best). #Make two lots of Wad of Putty and Molten Plastic. #Beat up the guards with the Cell Key and Entrance Key (the first guard has the Cell Key and the third guard has the Entrance Key) and use the Wads of Putty and Molten Plastics you have to make a Cell Key Mold and an Entrance Key Mold, then make a Plastic Cell Key and a Plastic Entrance Key. #Craft some Flimsy Cutters and upgrade them using a File and a Roll of Duct Tape. #Obtain a Guard Outfit and a Bed Dummy. The Escape: #Put the Bed Dummy into your bed, put several Bed Sheets on your bars (optional) and put on your Guard Outfit. #Use your Plastic Cell Key to get out of your cell, then go left and up and use your Plastic Entrance Key on the area where the second set of cells are to get outside. #Use your Cutters on the fence above you and break through it. #Keep running up and escape! Method 3: Main Gate Escape This is probably the easiest known method for center perks, and the fastest! # After the Morning roll call, get a Knife from the Cutlery during Breakfast The Escape: # After Breakfast, find a random guard and KO them while no ones watching! # Take their baton, and equip it # Wait for more Guards to come, and continue knocking them out in the same area (Don’t let any bodies get away!) # Eventually, once enough guards are knocked out, the warden will send you a note letting you know that the main gates are open # Head out through the main gates, and escape! Category:Prisons